User blog:AyyLmaokai/Zarakiel, The Arbitrator of Infinity
Zarakiel, The Arbitrator of Infinity is a Custom Champion in League of Legends Zarakiel is bounded to the Limbo. When Zarakiel enters the Limbo, he gains damage reduction. However, when Zarakiel is on the Limbo, his basic attacks deals less damage to enemies who are outside the Limbo }} Zarakiel fires a dimensional bullet in the target direction that deals magical damage to the first enemy hit. Inexistent Bullet deals 15% less damage to enemies who are outside the Limbo, and deals 15% more damage to enemies who are inside the Limbo. |leveling = |cooldown = 9/8/7/6/5 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} |projectile = true |damagetype = magic }} Displaces a target ally or enemy into the Limbo for 10 seconds, granting effects to them depending on the unit displaced: |description2 = Grants 25% Movement speed for 2.5 seconds |description3 = Deals bonus magic damage and slows them for 2.5 seconds |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 560 |projectile = showfalse |damagetype = }} Zarakiel phases into the Limbo and gains 25% Movement speed for 2.5 seconds as long as he enters the Limbo. Reactivating this ability while in the Limbo brings back Zarakiel to the normal dimension. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} Zarakiel opens a violent dimensional gate at the target location, fusing briefly the Limbo and the normal dimension for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second, and slowing them for 25% for the duration. |description2 = If an enemy was in the Limbo, Fused Cataclysm deals double the damage and stuns the enemy for 1.5 seconds instead of slowing them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} }} About: Zarakiel Hi my name's AyyLmaokai and this is my first custom champion that i've ever made. More than a champion, Zarakiel is for me a vision of a totally new ADC/APC. Zarakiel breaks the conventional ADC's meta by having a strange new method to destroy his enemies: The Limbo. The Limbo: In Deep The Limbo is another dimensional plane that exists as well in the Summoner's Rift. By shifting between Summoners Rift and The Limbo, Zarakiel can ambush his enemies with powerful spells that require him to be on the Limbo. But before talking s it, let's check in deep how something like that would work in League of Legends: -Whenever Zarakiel enters the Limbo, a blue shadow will substitute the model of Zarakiel. This will aware his teamates/enemies that he's on the Limbo, and yes, if you're wondering: he can be seen and dealt damage. He's on the Summoner's Rift but he's also on the Limbo, meaning that he's in two dimensions at the same time. For this reason, Zarakiel's options are to isolate his enemies one by one in the Limbo, where he can deal full damage to the enemy. Being outside of it negates Zarakiel's powers greatly, meaning that the core play of this champion is the Limbo, his own dimension. Zarakiel can choose to fight 1 v 1 his enemies thanks to Dimensional Banish and Limbo Walk or he can make the whole enemy team to enter the Limbo thanks to Fused Cataclysm. Whatever he does, he always gets benifited if an enemy is on the Limbo. It's not only ADC. It can be Support too! If you take a look at Zarakiel's kit, you can see that his W-Dimensional Banish, allows to allies to enter the Limbo. Doing this will help teamates to re-position themselves thanks to the movement speed boost from Zarakiel's W. Not only that, he can be very useful on teamfights thanks to his ultimate, that deals a good damage and helps the team to engage in a better team fight. So, this is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this custom champion as i enjoyed creating him. Thank you for reading ^^ Category:Custom champions